


A Remembered Moment in Time

by phoenixjustice



Series: Moment In Time [2]
Category: Heroes - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-02
Updated: 2013-02-02
Packaged: 2017-11-27 22:54:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 966
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/667386
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/phoenixjustice/pseuds/phoenixjustice
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A memory of the man locked deep inside a coffin, six feet under the ground.</p><p>He turns the corner and freezes in shock as a young boy turns his head towards him, pushing up his glasses as he does so and that familiar gesture let the former Sword Saint know just exactly who it was he was looking at.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Remembered Moment in Time

There was a moment in Adam Monroe's life that he remembered quite clearly. No, wait, that wasn't right. He remembered _everything_ from the moment he started to regenerate, but that is to say, that he _thought_ about some moments more than others.

And there was one that was running through his mind in particular in this moment, while he lay more than six feet under locked inside a coffin; a bittersweet moment that heralded the point before he was locked away for thirty years.

\------------------------------

He was a little bored and felt no particular need to join the others for another pointless meeting. Plus, he felt that his presence would not be particularly welcome, no matter how much they might act the opposite. He knew that they were getting fed up with him; he didn't have to be a mind reader like Parkman to know that.

Well, he was getting fed up with them too. None of them wanted to listen to his own opinions on the Shanti virus that had finally been completed under Pratt's tutelage. He was fed up with the world altogether. Nothing but violence, rape, theft, sickness and murder; no one wanted to speak the truth, though he knew that some of them felt the same as he, they just didn't want to say it aloud.

A forbidden and taboo subject that no one wanted to take on; well, if the world was in need of saving that badly, then he would have to be the one to shoulder the problems of the world. A cleansing would erase those who were undeserving and if some of the bad ones somehow managed to escape the virus' grasp, then he could take care of them too.

He would make a utopian society that could be free of the tyranny that had held the world in its malice filled grasp for as long as he had been alive and much farther before that. He would create a world that could be free and peaceful and he would watch over them all.

Make a world that didn't have to see a girl raped, a young man robbed, a husband and wife murdered for no good reason. He would protect those who could not be protected, because no one else could, or wanted to, protect them.

He would finally be the hero that his carp has always wanted him to be.

He would show him…perhaps then Hiro could love him.

He turns the corner and freezes in shock as a young boy turns his head towards him, pushing up his glasses as he does so and that familiar gesture let the former Sword Saint know just exactly who it was he was looking at.

Hiro!

His mind starts overflowing with everything that he could ever remember about his carp, his face, his body, his scent, the way he smiled at Kensei (the smile that filled him with joy and fire equally), everything and anything, including the betrayal that this boy had not yet done to him.

After a moment, he manages to shake his head, trying to push back the memories that were trying to overwhelm him and walks forward, unable to believe the sight but knowing without a single doubt in his mind that this was indeed a young Hiro Nakamura.

He watches as Hiro blinks when moves to stand in front of him and bows to him.

My carp.

"Konnichi-wa, Hiro-chan." He says to him. "Feeling bored?" He knew that Hiro stood outside some of their meetings, but when they were over, Hiro was always whisked away by his father before Adam could ever see him.

Hiro blinks up at him again. "I…I am not supposed to speak to s-strangers," he stutters.

He smile widens at this. They were not strangers, not really. Though this younger version of the carp he knew and loved had not yet met Takezo Kensei, while it had been over four hundred years for him.

A long time to reminisce indeed…

"My name is Adam Monroe, little one. And you are Hiro Nakamura; your tou-san Kaito and some others work for me." Or at least they did; they don't want to seem to take orders anymore…

He watches as Hiro stands up as if his seat was on fire and bows to him.

"Gomen nasai! I did not know you were—" but Adam stills his speech with a hand on his shoulder and kneels down on one leg to look at him better and as he looked at this younger version of his carp, he wanted very much to see _his_ carp, the one who went through time and found him; even if he _had_ betrayed him.

Adam laughs softly, bitterness enveloped in the sound, he knew, though he very much doubted that this Hiro would understand why if he heard it. He shakes his head at Hiro.

"Of course you didn't; you've never seen before now, have you?" Hiro shakes his head and Adam removes his hand from the child's shoulder and stands up. _This_ Hiro had yet to see him; he had to keep reminding himself that. But it was hard to the longer he had to look at the child.

"But now you know my name and I know yours; we will never ever be strangers, even if the next time I see you, it seems that way."

He turns away from the child who was searing his heart without even realizing it, making him see the older version, his carp, and walks back the way he came. The Company could wait; even Hiro could wait. He feels a smile pull on his lips.

For now, he had a job to do.

Everything else would have to wait; for he had a Virus to pick up…

\----------------------------

 


End file.
